Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XIX
Jeżeli pan Zagłoba nudził się w Zbarażu, to niemniej nudził się i Wołodyjowski, któren za wojną i przygodami szczególniej tęsknił. Bywało wprawdzie, że wychodziły od czasu do czasu ze Zbaraża chorągwie dla pościgu za kupami swawolników, którzy nad Zbruczem palili i ścinali, ale była to mała wojna, przeważnie podjazdowa, przykra dla tęgiej zimy i mrozów, dająca wiele trudów – mało sławy. Z tych wszystkich przyczyn codziennie nalegał pan Michał na Zagłobę, żeby iść w pomoc Skrzetuskiemu, od którego przez długi czas żadnej nie było wieści. – Pewno on tam popadł w jakoweś zgubne terminy, a może i żywota już zbył – mówił Wołodyjowski. – Trzeba nam jechać koniecznie, niechby razem z nim zginąć przyszło. Pan Zagłoba nie bardzo się upierał, bo – jak utrzymywał – murszał w Zbarażu z ostatkiem i dziwił się, że jeszcze grzyby na nim nie porastają, ale zwłóczył spodziewając się, że lada chwila może przyjść od Skrzetuskiego wiadomość. – Mężny on jest, ale i roztropny – odpowiadał na nalegania Wołodyjowskiego – czekajmy jeszcze parę dni, bo nuż list przyjdzie i okaże się, że cała nasza ekspedycja niepotrzebna. Pan Wołodyjowski uznawał słuszność argumentu i uzbrajał się w cierpliwość, choć czas wlókł się coraz wolniej. Przy końcu grudnia mrozy przerwały nawet rozboje. W okolicy nastał spokój. Jedyną rozrywkę stanowiły wieści publiczne, które często gęsto obijały się o szare mury zbaraskie. Rozprawiano więc o koronacji i o sejmie, i o tym, czy książę Jeremi dostanie buławę, która przed wszystkimi innymi wojownikami jemu się należała. Oburzano się przeciw tym, którzy twierdzili, że wobec zwrotu ku traktatom z Chmielnickim jeden tylko Kisiel może pójść w górę. Wołodyjowski odbył z tego powodu kilka pojedynków – pan Zagłoba kilka pijatyk – i było niebezpieczeństwo, że całkiem rozpić się może, bo nie tylko dotrzymywał kompanii oficerom i szlachcie, ale nie wstydził się nawet chodzić i między łyczków na chrzciny, wesela, chwaląc sobie szczególnie ich miody, którymi słynął Zbaraż. Wołodyjowski strofował go o to, mówiąc, że nie przystoi szlachcicowi poufalić się z ludźmi niskiej kondycji, gdyż od tego szacunek dla całego stanu się zmniejsza, ale Zagłoba odpowiadał, że prawa to temu winny, które pozwalają stanowi mieszczańskiemu w pierze porastać i do takich przychodzić dostatków, jakie tylko udziałem szlachty być winny; wróżył, że z tak wielkich prerogatyw dla ludzi nikczemnych nic dobrego wypaść nie może, ale swoje robił. I trudno mu było brać to za złe w czasie posępnych dni zimowych, wśród niepewności, nudy i oczekiwania. Z wolna jednak zaczęły chorągwie książęce coraz liczniej ściągać do Zbaraża, z czego przepowiadano na wiosnę wojnę. Ale tymczasem ożywiła się nieco ochota. Przyjechał między innymi z chorągwią usarską Skrzetuskiego i pan Podbipięta. Ten przywiózł wieści o niełasce, w jakiej książę u dworu zostawał, i o śmierci pana Janusza Tyszkiewicza, wojewody kijowskiego, po którym –wedle powszechnego głosu – Kisiel na województwo miał nastąpić, a na koniec o ciężkiej chorobie, jaką złożony był w Krakowie pan Łaszcz, strażnik koronny. Co do wojny, słyszał pan Podbipięta od samego księcia, że chyba siłą rzeczy z konieczności nastąpi, bo komisarze już ruszyli z instrukcjami, aby wszelkie możliwe Kozakom poczynić ustępstwa. Relację tę pana Podbipięty rycerstwo Wiśniowieckiego przyjęło z wściekłością, a pan Zagłoba proponował protest do grodu zanieść i konfederację zawiązać, gdyż jak mówił, nie chciał, żeby jego praca pod Konstantynowem poszła na marne. W tych nowinach i niepewnościach upłynął cały luty i marzec dobiegał połowy, a od Skrzetuskiego ciągle nie było wieści. Wołodyjowski tym bardziej począł nalegać na wyjazd. – Już nie kniaziówny, ale Skrzetuskiego – mówił – szukać nam wypada. Tymczasem pokazało się, że pan Zagłoba miał słuszność odkładając z dnia na dzień wyprawę, gdyż w końcu marca przybył Kozak Zachar z listem adresowanym do Wołodyjowskiego z Kijowa. Pan Michał wezwał natychmiast Zagłobę, a gdy się zamknęli z posłańcem w osobnej izbie, rozerwał pieczęć i czytał, co następuje: „Nad Dniestrem aż do Jahorliku nie odkryłem żadnych śladów. Suponując, że musi być ukryta w Kijowie, przyłączyłem się do komisarzy, z którymi do Perejasławia zaszedłem. Tam uzyskawszy nadspodziewanie konsens od Chmielnickiego przybyłem do Kijowa i szukam wszędy, w czym mi sam metropolita sekunduje. Siła tu naszych ukrytych u mieszczan i po monasterach, ale ci dla bojaźni czerni nie dają wiedzieć o sobie, dlatego szukać trudno. Bóg mnie prowadził i nie tylko ochronił, ale Chmielnickiego afektem dla mnie natchnął, mam przeto nadzieję, że mi i dalej pomoże i zmiłuje się nade mną. Księdza Muchowieckiego o wotywę solenną upraszam, na której módlcie się na moją intencję, Skrzetuski.” – Chwałaż bądź Bogu Przedwiecznemu! – wykrzyknął Wołodyjowski. – Jest jeszcze postscriptum – rzekł Zagłoba zaglądając przez ramię pana Michała. – Prawda! – rzekł mały rycerz i czytał dalej: „Oddawca tego listu, esauł mirhorodzkiego kurzenia, miał mnie w poczciwej opiece, gdy w Siczy w niewoli byłem, i teraz w Kijowie mi pomagał, i list zanieść się podjął z narażeniem zdrowia; miej go, Michale, w staraniu, aby mu niczego nie brakło.” – Oto uczciwy Kozak, przynajmniej jeden taki! – rzekł Zagłoba, podając Zacharowi rękę. Stary uścisnął ją bez uniżoności. – Możesz być pewien nagrody! – wtrącił mały rycerz. – On sokoł – odparł Kozak – ja joho lublu, ja ne dla hroszi tutki priszow. – I fantazji ci, widzę, nie braknie, której by się szlachcic niejeden nie powstydził – mówił Zagłoba. – Nie same bestie między wami, nie same bestie! Ale mniejsza z tym! To tedy pan Skrzetuski jest w Kijowie? – Tak, jest. – A bezpieczen, bo to, słyszę, czerń tam hula? – On u Dońca pułkownika mieszka. Jemu nic nie uczynią, bo nasz bat'ko Chmielnicki kazał jego Dońcowi pod gardłem pilnować jak oka w głowie. – Cuda prawdziwe się dzieją... Skądże Chmielnickiemu takie serce dla Skrzetuskiego? – On jego z dawna miłuje. – A mówił tobie pan Skrzetuski, czego szuka w Kijowie? – Jak nie miał mówić, kiedy on wie, że ja jemu druh... Ja szukał z nim razem i osobno, tak musiał wiedzieć, czego mnie szukać. – Aleście dotąd nie znaleźli? – Nie znaleźliśmy. Co tam Lachiw jeszcze jest, to się kryją, jeden o drugim nie wie, tak i znaleźć niełatwo. Wy słyszeli, że tam czerń morduje, a ja to widział; nie tylko Lachiw mordują, ale i tych, którzy ich ukrywają, nawet mnichów i czernice. W monastyrze Dobrego Mikoły u czernic było dwanaście Laszek, to je razem z czernicami dymem w celi zadusili, a co parę dni to się skrzykną po ulicach i łowią, i do Dniepru prowadzą... Hej! co tam już wytopili... – To może i ją zamordowali? – Może i ją. – Ale nie! – przerwał Wołodyjowski. – Już jeśli ją tam Bohun sprowadził, to ją musiał zabezpieczyć. – Gdzie bezpieczniej jak w monastyrze, a dlatego i tam znajdą. – Uf! – rzekł Zagłoba. – Tak wy myślicie, Zachar, że ona mogła zginąć? – Ne znaju. – Widać, że Skrzetuski jest dobrej myśli – rzekł Zagłoba. – Bóg go doświadczył, ale go pocieszy. A wyście, Zachar, dawno wyjechali z Kijowa? – Oj, dawno, pane. Ja wtedy wyszedł, kiedy komisary koło Kijowa z powrotem przejeżdżali. Bahaćko Lachiw chciało z nimi uciekać i tak uciekali neszczastnyje, jak kto mógł, po śniegach, po wertepach, przez lasy, lecieli do Białogródki, a Kozacy gnali za nimi i bili. Bahato utikło, bahato zabyły, a niektórych pan Kisiel wykupił za wszystkie hroszy, jakie miał. – O dusze pieskie! To wyście z komisarzami jechali. – Z komisarzami aż do Huszczy, a stamtąd do Ostroga. Dalej już ja sam szedł. – To wy dawni znajomi pana Skrzetuskiego? – W Siczy ja go poznał i rannego pilnował, a potem i polubił jak detynu ridnuju. Ja stary i mnie nie ma kogo lubić. Zagłoba krzyknął na pachołka, kazał podać miodu i mięsiwa i zasiedli do wieczerzy. Zachar jadł smaczno, bo był zdrożony i głodny; następnie zanurzył chciwie siwe wąsy w ciemnym płynie, wypił, posmakował i rzekł: – Sławny miód. – Lepszy jak krew, którą pijecie – rzekł Zagłoba. – Ale tak myślę, że wy uczciwy człek i pana Skrzetuskiego miłujący, nie pójdziecie więcej do buntu, jeno zostaniecie tu z nami? Już wam tu będzie dobrze. Zachar podniósł głowę. – Ja pyśmo widdaw, tak i pójdę; ja Kozak – mnie z Kozakami, nie z Lachami się bratać. – I będziecie nas bili? – A budu. Ja siczowy Kozak. My sobie Chmielnickiego bat'ka hetmanem obrali, a teraz korol jemu buławę i chorągiew przysłał. – Ot, masz! panie Michale – rzekł Zagłoba – nie mówiłem, żeby protestować? – A z jakiego wy kurzenia? – Z mirhorodzkiego, ale jego już nie ma. – A co się z nim stało? – Husary pana Czarnieckiego pod Żółtą Wodą starli. Teraz ja u Dońca z tymi, co zostali. Pan Czarniecki szczery żołnir, on u nas w niewoli, o niego komisarze prosili. – Mamy i my waszych jeńców. – Tak i musi być. W Kijowie mówili, że najlepszy mołojec u Lachiw w niewoli, choć inni mówili, że zginął. – Kto taki? – Oj, sławny ataman: Bohun. – Bohun usieczon w pojedynku na śmierć. – A kto jego ubił? – Ten oto kawaler – odrzekł Zagłoba ukazując na Wołodyjowskiego. Zacharowi, który w tej chwili przechylał drugą kwartę miodu, oczy na wierzch wyszły, twarz spąsowiała, na koniec parsknął przez nozdrza płynem i śmiechem zarazem. – Ten łycar Bohuna ubił? – pytał krztusząc się ze śmiechu. – Co, u starego diabła! – wykrzyknął marszcząc brwi Wołodyjowski. – Za dużo sobie ten posłaniec pozwala. – Nie gniewaj się, panie Michale – przerwał Zagłoba. – Poczciwy to widać człowiek, a że się na polityce nie zna, to od tego on Kozak. Z drugiej strony, tym większa dla waćpana chwała, że wyglądając tak niepocześnie, tak wielkich przewag już w życiu dokonałeś. Ciało masz nikczemne, ale duszę wielką. Ja sam, pamiętasz, jakem ci się przypatrywał po bitwie, chociażem bitwę na własne oczy widział, bo mi się wierzyć nie chciało, żeby taki chłystek... – Dajże waćpan pokój! – burknął Wołodyjowski. – Nie jam twym ojcem, nie miejże do mnie rankoru, ale to ci powiem, że pragnąłbym mieć takiego syna, i jeżeli chcesz, to cię będę adoptował, majętność całą ci zapiszę, bo to nie wstyd być wielkim w małym ciele. I książę niewiele większy od ciebie, a dlatego Aleksander Macedoński niewart być jego giermkiem. – Ale bo co mnie gniewa – rzekł udobruchany nieco Wołodyjowski – to właśnie to, że z tego listu Skrzetuskiego nic pomyślnego nie widać. Że on sam nad Dniestrem nie położył głowy, to chwała Bogu, ale kniaziówny dotąd nie znalazł i któż zaręczy, czy ją znajdzie? – Prawda jest! Ale gdy Bóg go przez nasze ręce od Bohuna uwolnił i przez tyle niebezpieczeństw, przez tyle sideł przeprowadził, gdy i Chmielnickiego zakamieniałe serce afektem dziwnym dla niego natchnął, to juści nie po to, żeby od męki i żałości na schab wysechł. Jeżeli w tym wszystkim nie widzisz, panie Michale, ręki Opatrzności, to widać tępszy masz dowcip od szabli, jakoż i słuszna to jest, że nikt nie może wszystkich przymiotów naraz posiadać. – Widzę to jedno – odparł ruszając wąsikami Wołodyjowski – że my nie mamy nic tam do roboty i dalej musimy tu siedzieć, póki nie sparciejemy do reszty. – Prędzej ja sparcieję jak ty, bom starszy, a to wiesz, że i rzepa parcieje, i słonina jełczeje ze starości. Dziękujmy raczej Bogu, że wszystkim naszym zgryzotom szczęśliwy koniec obiecuje. Niemałom się ja namartwił o kniaziównę, więcej jako żywo od ciebie, a niewiele mniej od Skrzetuskiego, bo ona moja córuchna i pewnie bym rodzonej tak nie kochał. Mówią nawet, że do mnie kubek w kubek podobna, ale ja ją i bez tego miłuję; i nie widziałbyś mnie ani wesołym, ani spokojnym, gdybym nie ufał, że już wkrótce niedola jej się skończy. Od jutra układam epithalamium, bo bardzo piękne wiersze piszę, jenom w ostatnich czasach trochę Apollina dla Marsa zaniedbał. – Co tu i mówić teraz o Marsie! – odrzekł Wołodyjowski. – Niech kaduk porwie tego zdrajcę Kisiela, wszystkich komisarzów i ich traktaty! Na wiosnę pokój uczynią jako dwa a dwa cztery. Pan Podbipięta, który się z księciem widział, też to mówił. – Pan Podbipięta tyle się zna na rzeczach publicznych, ile koza na pieprzu. Więcej on tam przy dworze za oną dzierlatką wietrzył niż za wszystkim innym i warował do niej niby pies do kuropatwy. Dałby Bóg, żeby mu kto inny ją ustrzelił, ale mniejsza z tym. Nie neguję ci, że Kisiel zdrajca, bo o tym cała Rzeczpospolita wie dobrze, jeno tak myślę, że co do traktatów na dwoje babka wróży. Tu Zagłoba zwrócił się do Kozaka: – A co tam u was, Zachar, mówią: będzie–li pokój czy wojna? – Do pierwszej trawy będzie spokój, a na wiosnę to przyjdzie na pohybel albo nam, albo Lachiwczykam. – Pocieszże się, panie Michale; słyszałem i ja, że się czerń wszędy armuje. – Bude taka wijna, jakoi ne buwało – rzekł Zachar. – U nas mówią, że i sułtan turecki przyjdzie, i chan ze wszystkimi ordami, a nasz druh Tuhaj–bej na hawrani blisko stoi i wcale do dom nie poszedł. – Pocieszże się, panie Michale – powtórzył Zagłoba. – Jest też proroctwo o nowym królu, że całe panowanie pod bronią mu zejdzie; już to prawdopodobniejsze, że człowiek długo jeszcze szabli do pochwy nie schowa. Przyjdzie się człowiekowi od ciągłej wojny zedrzeć jak mietle od ciągłego zamiatania, ale taka to już nasza żołnierska dola. Kiedy już wypadnie się bić, trzymaj się niedaleko mnie, panie Michale, a pięknych rzeczy się napatrzysz i poznasz, jakeśmy to za dawnych, lepszych czasów wojowali. Mój Boże! nie ci to już ludzie, którzy za dawnych lat bywali, i ty już nie taki jesteś, panie Michale, chociażeś sierdzisty żołnierz i choć Bohuna usiekłeś. – Sprawedływe każete, pane – rzekł Zachar. – Ne cii teper lude, szczo buwały... Po czym począł na Wołodyjowskiego spoglądać i głową trząść: – Ale szczoby cij łycar Bohuna ubyw, no! no!... Ogniem i mieczem 52